Mushrooms
by kangaroo
Summary: Lily Evans Potter muses on the war torn world they are living in and receives some help in slicing the mushrooms. One shot.


**Mushrooms**

It was February, a cold and generally hopeless month in what was turning out to be a somewhat depressing year. The war had become worryingly real and intense in the past few months with no let up, so it seemed, for even Christmas. It had evolved from something on the fringes of their sheltered Hogwarts existence to a suddenly ominous thing which affected their prospects, future and careers. The feeling of bewilderment, and frustrating inability to help while still under-age was alleviated shortly after James', who was the youngest of them, 17th birthday. They were adults, they were part of secret organisation fighting evil under the command of the greatest wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore. It was quite a heady mix for a group of young, and unquestioningly impulsive, Gryffindors. They hadn't even sat their NEWTS when they began researching for the Order. That had been four years ago, less a month, four years which seemed like both minutes and decades at the same time.

It seemed to Lily Potter that her life was full of oxymoronic juxtapositions. Much of the time she felt old, so very old and war-weathered, but occasionally, she was horror-struck with realisation of just how very, very young they all were. She' d turned twenty one two months ago. Remus would be twenty one in a fortnight. James wouldn't be twenty one for another month. In the short time since they'd become active Order members so much had happened. She'd had her Harry, shocked and a bit appalled to find herself pregnant at nineteen years old. James already had one career behind him, his Quidditch career. 18 months after his debut he'd retired to train full-time as an Auror. And they'd lost the Prewett brothers, shining, ebullient and brilliant they'd died within weeks of each other, a crippling double whammy of a Christmas present for the Order. Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, was still inconsolable and barely spoke to anyone but her own children. Ron was only 9 months old and now Molly was expecting again.

Lily smiled as Remus sidled up to the kitchen bench and began to slice the mushrooms without a word, it was something he often did, helping her cook. She suspected it was a method of escaping James and Sirius when they got too ridiculous, even for him.

"Thanks." She said, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye. He just smiled, and carried on slicing. She could hear him sniff every now and then, and watched him surreptitiously as he pressed the back of his wrist to the tip of his nose. Now that she looked for it, the edges of his nose were pink and his eyes tired.

"You have a cold." She ventured.

"Yes. I do." He replied simply, and sliced another mushroom, then added, "It's horrid."

"Poor you. You have a fever?"

"Mmmhmm." 3 more mushrooms. "101, this morning."

"You should be in bed."

"Yes. I should."

Lily smiled sadly and slung an arm around Remus' waist, pulling him to her side for a one armed squeeze.

From the living room, Lily heard the sounds of laughter and traded insults fade, replaced by the quiet hum of intense discussion, slowly rising to voices raised in debate. It was a usual pattern, prior to an Order meeting. Peter knew to be scarce on certain evenings, but not necessarily exact dates of meetings, as he had elected to turn down Dumbledore's offer to join the Order. Remus would help Lily cook, often whilst maintaining an intense, rapid but much quieter discussion of Order business than James and Sirius in the next room. It was their way, the four of them, of catching up and sharing the conversations each couple had engaged in since they'd last spoken.

"You have a watch tonight?"

Remus only nodded. "You can't get someone to cover it? Sirius?"

"No. He's out too. Everyone's busy."

Lily pursed her lips and sighed, "Everyone's stretched to breaking point. Something is going to give."

"We're keeping up a good, constant pressure on Him and his forces, we can't stop now."

"I know." Lily stopped chopping her carrots and turned to face Remus, leaning one hip against the bench. "I know. But it seems so unfair..."

"They'll break first." Remus said with the cold confidence of one who either had to believe that was true or just give up. "They'll break first."

~END~

Thanks for reading, reviews and requests appreciated!

K


End file.
